opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
OpenD6 Wiki Editing Guidelines
This wiki is primary for collecting information about various systems, settings, books, homebrew, resources and links connected to the OpenD6 OGL system and secondary to D6 system games. If you add pages that doesn't exactly fit some categories, add new categories and place them as subcategories for a relevant category if possible. These are not ironclad rules, but are merely a first draft of guidelines and reccommendations intended to serve the wikia and OpenD6 community. If major restructuring of categories and page are made, update this page to reflect the changes. =Page categorization on the wikia= Please check which category new page are smart to place under, and if many page about some specific topic are made, create a new subcategory for those page. An example could be if many Mini Six homebrew pages are created, it could be better to group them under a new Category:Mini Six Homebrew. Pages can also be Named with a slash separating the parent page's name from the sub-page, like "Cinema 6/Weapons". In that way the page have a "go back to" button to the main Cinema 6 page. The examples: Cinema 6, Cinema 6/Weapons. When the wikia expands, the community should discuss if the current category structure needs changes. Categories are in a pyramid-shape with Browse at the top, and Content‎, Files‎ '''and Organization‎ underneath, and pretty much all pages paced under Content. Category tree can be seen here.' For more about tags, consider looking at Article Format Reference Guide(possibly outdated) OpenD6 D6 System, D6 Adventure, D6 Fantasy and D6 Space and their OpenD6 books are considered the core of the wikia, and their page hopefully can be fleshed out a bit so one doesn't have to download/open the pdfs for all the information. Use "OpenD6" on all these pages Rules is meant for OpenD6 rules. 'Homebrew' All smaller fan-creations, settings, rules, conversions are preferably placed here, unless they are of considerable size/quality, but should generally be categorized here. Homebrew should be the top category for Homebrew Rules and Homebrew settings More freeform pages can be placed under Related Articles OpenD6 Variant Published system variants based on OpenD6 and OGL are placed here. Examples:Mini Six and Cinema 6 Settings Core Settings like Fires of Amatsumara are placed here, but also professionally 3rd Party Material using the OpenD6 material or related D6 games like Star Wars RPG. Related Articles If you write an page you can tag it with '''Article' as not to be confused with actual rules or if it isn't a structured homebrew rules Books Only pdfs and/or physical books should use this category, preferably by publishers Publishers Relevant publishers of OpenD6 /D6 System material can be added to the wiki, but preferably not much else. If they have made their own varians of the OpendD6 system place them under "Category:OpenD6 Variant" . 3rd Party Material All Books, pdfs published by companies using the OpenD6 or D6 system license should use this Category. Good rule of thump, if it can be found in RPGNow or another online shop as a physical book or pdfs, its qualifies. Systems/Game Systems D6 or other closely related systems Good Article/Page Pages of significantly higher quality can be given this. =Major pages to update/create= Main D6 pages OpenD6 page itself needs to be revritten to accually explain Opend6. page for the core OpenD6 Books D6 System, D6 Adventure, D6 Fantasy, D6 Magic, D6 Space and their respective "Locations" and "Monsters" books should preferably have their own pages, and a good summary of their content, and maybe their Table of Content for a quicker overview of the respective books. D6 Links Page The Links page have a lot of old links and is the most popular page of the wikia, and only some of the links have been review recently(2018). It's top priority to update and clean up here, moving relevant links/systems to their own pages like was done with D6 X-Com when possible. If some smaller Homebrew system/setting is added, they should be place the Homebrew category, which is a subcategory to Systems. Some of the links don't work any more but can be looked into by using the Internet Archive Wayback Machine. then a link can be replaced with the link to the archived version of the page. If some defunct page have only small amounts of text, or some self-contained material that could be added to the wikia, please do so and at least copypaste it to a page and leave a link at the bottom to the source. Moving material from archived pages to the wikia is a good thing. OpenD6 rules page Very few page about actual OpenD6 rules have been made. OpenD6 Project could be used to import or copy pages here, which probably is easier than copying directly from the books. Wild Die is one requested page West End Games The originator of the OpenD6, should have more mentioned. Community All existing communities should be mentioned here and possibly given a short rundown. Old (defunct) forums and former communities could be mentioned at the bottom together with a archived link. Related Communities Like those associated with Star Wars D6 are also be mentioned here. Mirror All found pages that host mirrors of the OpenD6 books should be recorded here. If a pages is dubious in some form mention it next to the page. Other nice pages to have * OpenD6 History timeline with milestones ** page for notable years for OpenD6? * Other loosely related rpg systems that use d6 as base, like Risus? * Move some things from D6 Links to Game Resources, useful for playing OpenD6, physically or online(maptools, VTTs, random generators) =Guideline Definitions= Guidelines definitions that may differ from dictionary definition of the word. "Professional" If a Game company have made a product it's "professional". Good rule of thumb, if it can be found in RPGNow or another online shop as a physical book or pdfs, its qualifies as "professional". Star Wars Revised, Expanded & UPdated by Rat Press is a subjective example of fan products/conversions/edits so massive and of such quality, that they could be called professional, even if they aren't a company. Category:Help